Elyon Rhulain: A New Bounty Hunter
by Heather Tobotua de Cybertron
Summary: A small town girl meets up with everyone's favorite bounty hunting family. I really suck at summaries so I'll save you all the trouble...just read and review plez, then you'll find out what it's really about. MATURE LANGUAGE
1. The Beginning

I walked in to the school, hoping that the bell would ring soon. People, as usual, stared at my full-black attire. Today I wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the open collar flipped up around my face, a black pair of bell-bottomed, low-rider jeans and my favorite pair of black, half-inch, calve high leather boots. I ignored those around me and preceded to walk down the hall, Hawaiian-style green eyes glittering and waist-length, black and silver tipped braided hair bouncing off my back. "Elyon Rhulain, wait up," yelled my best friend Nicole.

I stopped and waited long enough for her to catch up and then began walking again. I looked at her and said, "how's it sista?" She stared at me for a moment then groaned. "What!"

"Why, in God's name, do you have to say that everyday?"

The serious expression on my face didn't change as I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "because I like that split-second look of confusion that runs across your face and because I like using the dialect I learned before I came over to this thrice-accursed, land-logged mainland." She laughed nervously. "What now," I asked. Looking into a nearby window, I saw that my usual green eyes had turned gray. I took a couple of deep breaths and was about to speak when Mr. Land, the vice principle of LCHS, started to speak on the intercom.

"Will the following students please report to the office, Nicole Griffin, Azul Ramon, and Elyon Rhulain?" I walked to the office with her and saw her parents who waved enthusiastically. I waved back and said goodbye to them as they walked out the door.

"Elyon?" That was Tara, the secretary at the LCHS office.

"Yes," I answered turning towards her.

"Mr. Land and Mr. Evans would like to see you in the counselor's office."

"Okay," I said instinctively reaching for the thin, silver chain that I wore around my neck that bore a simple, unadorned eagle talon. I walked down the hall, weaving in and out of the throngs of people until I finally made it and knocked on the door.

"Here she is now," I heard Mr. Land say. As I looked into the room I saw Mr. Land, Mr. Evans and Mr. Stickler.

"Come on in, Ms. Rhulain," Mr. Evans said gesturing towards one of the seats. I walked into the room and stood near the wall, arms folded across my chest and feet spread about a foot apart, army-style.

I nodded to the three and then asked, "What is it you needed?" I was suddenly wondering if I had unintentionally intimidated someone, which seemed to happen often enough. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't from Beattyville and my clothes and out-spoken attitude scared a lot of people.


	2. The Meeting

"Well as you know, we're having a Going Away program in the auditorium for the seniors and the rest of the school." Mr. Stickler replied, "but what, you don't know is that we're having some special guests and would like you to introduce them to the students."

I looked at them with a neutral expression on my face, which seemed to confuse them. My mother had always said that she never could tell if I was getting ready to cry or laugh when I had that carefully guarded expression on. After a while I replied, "Okay, do you know exactly when they'll get here?"

"Yes, they'll be here by third block," he said, "You can go to class now. You should be in second block." I started to walk out the door when Mr. Evans stopped me after listening to something on his radio.

"Tara said that you're brother just brought Fang to the office." I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Who _is _Fang?"

He's my marten," I replied still in shock, "only he's completely black like a starless midnight sky." Now it was their turn to stare, and they continued to do so until I shut the door in their faces. Satisfied, I smiled until the office was in sight. "James," I exclaimed rushing to his side and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hey sis," he said, "Mom couldn't take it longer."

"What do you mean? Is Fang okay?" I was starting to get hysterical and once realizing this, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Seeing that I was calm he continued, laughing, "Yeah, I think he did more harm to Blaza than we did to him."

"Oh God, what did he do this time?" Twenty pictures of a large bald collie ran through my mind. Then my thoughts were rudely interrupted by an angry hiss. "Fang, **behave**!"

James held up a backpack that seemed to be possessed. "He tried to bite me when I went to get him out," he said. Taking the pack, I opened it and was immediately attacked by a small furry black streak. I laughed while attempting to catch it. He finally settled on my shoulder. "Well I've got to get back to mom's."

"Okay. Tell everyone I said 'hi'. Love ya brother."

He hugged me before saying, "love ya too, sis. Have a safe trip." He left and I turned to go first to my first block class. The trip James was referring to was my trip to Kona, one of Hawaii's main islands.

Upon reaching the door I knock and Mrs. Parrett opened the door and after taking one look at me she took two steps back. "I need my work for today," I said suppressing a laugh. Of course it didn't help when Fang started hissing at her. "Fang, what did I tell you…no hissing at the teachers!" In response he growled before curling up around my neck.

"Ye-, Yes, Mr. Land sent an e-mail explaining the situation and asked me to excuse you from any work I had for you," she replied stuttering.

Noticing this, I tried to reassure her, "he won't bite _you_." Then noticing that it really didn't matter, to her Fang was just another disgusting rodent, so I decided to make a quick exit by saying "I better get to class. Thanks Mrs. Parrett." She nodded and closed the door after casting a final nervous glance at us. I slowly walked to Mr. Durbin's room, once arriving I was greeted by the foolish, smiling face of Tyler Campbell.

"Mr. Durbin, Elyon's out here but she's got something black around her neck," he said.

"Well, let her in and we'll see what it is," Mr. Durbin replied. Tyler obediently opened the door and I walked in nodding my thanks.

Just as I walked past, Fang emitted a particularly menacing growl and started to rise onto his feet. "No Fang," I said to the territorial marten and then turned to Tyler, "I don't think he likes you very well. So if I were you I would step out of range of his teeth." He nodded nervously, for once speechless, and returned to his seat. Fang then started to run around my neck and waist, performing loop-to-loops; I had become a one-marten racetrack.

"Elyon, what is that," asked a disgusted classmate.

"This-is-Fang," I panted while attempting to catch him. Finally I succeeded and he was comfortably nestled in my arms that was when the class decided to crowd around me.

"Everyone please step back," Mr. Durbin shouted over the ruckus. I pushed through, warning any over-eager hands just as I got to my seat, that accursed bell rang.

"Crap," I though, I dashed out the door, Fang clinging to my shoulder and to the vocational school buses. I had Ms. Mullins for the third block.

The bus ride over was thankfully uneventful. We got off the busses and went to our respective classrooms. Fang was freaking out because of all the people and kept hissing and growling. I was trying to sooth him when I walked into the classroom. "What is that," asked Aaron Charles and Derek Childers in unison.

They started to touch him when he suddenly vaulted off my shoulder and onto the floor. "Some shut the door," I yelled, the last thing we needed was a runaway rodent in the school. Lucky for me, Felisha had heard me and immediately shut the door. I saw Fang under one of the tables, quivering, anger boiled inside me, when I noticed someone moving towards him. "Don't even think about touching him," I said in a dangerously low voice.

I crouched down and called softly to him until he ran forward to settle back in my arms. Walking over to the computer I sat down and logged onto my account and then onto MSN Messenger. I was immediately greeted by a 'You've got mail!' notification


	3. The EMail

It was from Bailbondsman, a person I had met a few years back when I was helping Harvey catch some guys that had jumped bond. This town normally didn't bother with such things but these guys were serious. They had been arrested for distributing a dangerous drug to minors and three counts of terrorist threatening in the third degree. Not long after the capture, I had come in contact with Bailbondsman through a bail bonds chatroom. He had given me a couple of pointers to help catch the guys. I slowly came back to the present as I began to read the e-mail:

'To: "Talons" it? I won't be able to talk for a while because we've got to go to the mainland, to Kentucky for some program at Lee Co. High School—'

I froze, "he's coming here? With whom? Now I really wish I had asked his name. Oh well, too late now." I continued to read:

'_**We're supposed to be there around one o'clock at the vocational school. In case you're wondering, by us I meant my dad, brothers, sister, uncle and stepmother.**_

_**Aloha,**_

_**Bailbondsman**_

_**P.S: I thought I should tell you, my name's Leland.'**_

**_Author: _**_Sorry so short…but I wanted to have a bit of a pause on this one, just so the new information could sink in. (dodges random items that's being thrown)._


	4. The Calling

This time I was dumbfounded. All this time I had been talking to Leland Chapman. Who else could it be, he has brothers, who I assumed to be Duane Lee and Justin Chapman; a stepmother, probably Beth; an uncle, Tim or 'Youngblood' Chapman; Lisa Chapman; and most importantly, he's a bail bondsman that lives in Hawaii.

Just as I recovered my wits the intercom came on, "Elyon Rhulain please report to the office. Elyon Rhulain." I stood up, much to the distaste of Fang, and walked out the door with my books. I stopped at my locker and shoved them into it. The reason for this was to basically forestall the upcoming event.

Then taking a deep breath, I put on my long, black trench coat and walked up to the office. As I neared my face became more and more serious and Fang seemed to tense even more with each step I took. As I rounded the corner seven backs came into view as well as the office, two women and five men. Three guys had dark hair, another gray and the tallest man and the two women had blond, kind of wavy hair.

I walked past them and to the office. "There's some people here to see you."

"I know," I replied, "They're standing in the lobby." She nodded. I knew that there was nothing else to 'do' but go and introduce myself. But before I could Fang vaulted off my shoulder and ran out the door and into the lobby! "Fang, come back!!" I followed him quickly, looking for him until I saw him running around one of the guys.

He reached down to pick him up and I said, "watch it bra, he bites." I was too late; Fang was already settled in the guy's hands.

**Author: **Don't you wish you knew who it was? Just don't hurt me and the next chapter will be out soon…-er or later…lol.


	5. The Argument

"Leland, what've ya got now?" 

"So you're _Bailbondsman_ huh," I said crossly, crossing my arms across my chest. I whistled shrilly and Fang jumped to my shoulder and laid around my neck. He stared at me until the others yelled. "I believe they're yelling for you. Shall we?"

He nodded before saying, "you're _Talons_?" It was my turn to stare, I hadn't meant for him to put name to face yet. He laughed, "I guess we both got a bit of a shock."

I smiled, all hostility gone, "why exactly are you here? You didn't say why in your e-mail."

So this is Talons," a male voice said. I turned.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Chapman."

"Dog," he said. I nodded and then felt a hand on my shoulder. On impulse, I grabbed the offensive hand and flipped the owner onto the floor. I looked down at the guy who currently had my knee in his throat, and busted out laughing.

I stood up and after catching my breath I said, "Leland, you of all people should know better than to sneak up on me."

"She's right, bra. Though that was funny." I turned around and looked at the owner of that voice, it was Justin.

"And you must be Justin. My name's Elyon Rhulain or Talons, it really doesn't matter," I said. Then turning to Beth, Lisa, Tim, and Duane Lee, "welcome to Beattyville," I said with no enthusiasm. "There's really nothing to say about it, except that in October we have a huge festival centered around a caterpillar or Wollyworm."

They laughed and Dog asked, "Do you know why we're here?" 

"No. The principles and the counselor said nothing about who you were or why you were coming. I only knew that it was you coming because of Leland's e-mail."

"Should we tell her," Dog said teasingly to the rest of the group.

"Have at it, Dad," Lisa said.

Duane Lee, Leland and Tim looked at one another and said, "Yes."

"I agree, Big Daddy," that was Beth using her nickname for Dog.

Justin, who just _had_ to be the oddball, said, "No." When this came out, so did my glare and 'crossed arms' stance.

Chuckling quietly, Dog said, " okay, I guess it's unanimous. Leland, go ahead and tell her."

**Author: **Now what could they possibly want to come to such an exciting town for? Hope you guys are enjoying this right now…or at least a little bit.


	6. The Offer

"We came here to present you with a job offer and a badge." I was completely dumbfounded.

"Which branch," I asked.

"Well, little brother needs some extra help on Kona, so-." I had to laugh. "What?" I shook my head there was no way I was telling them about my trip. If Leland could withhold information until last minute, then so could I. "So what do you think," Duane Lee continued.

"It'll think about it. Actually, I accept, but there's somewhere I have to go during the week after graduation," I replied smiling to myself.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." I nodded just as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class," I said noticing the dreaded look on Duane, Leland and Justin's faces. "What's wrong?"

"We get to go with you. While Beth, Dad, Lisa, and Tim go play chauffeur," Justin said groaning.

"Well, I'm sorry if I show no sympathy but I go through this everyday," I replied to the downcast Justin. That remark earned me a laugh from Dog.

"Well you guys better get going," Dog said still laughing.

"It was really good to meet you guys," I said to each as I shook their hands.

"See ya, sista," Beth said causing me to smirk. Then to beat it all, I got a hug from Dog, Beth and Tim. That I didn't expect, I knew they were friendly and willing to accept anybody, but a _hug_? Talking about a shocker.

We walked out the door after a last goodbye. _"I _reluctantly trudged towards the buses but was stopped by Leland. "We'll take my truck." I nodded thankfully.

"Stop there," I instructed pointing to the student parking lot. I walked up to a black Trail Blazer.

"Yours," Duane Lee asked.

"If not, then I picked up the wrong keys," I said jokingly while unlocking the driver-side door. I put Fang and my coat in the seat and shut the door.

Instead of driving to the front, Leland left the truck parked next to mine. "Do you always bring Fang with you to school," Justin asked.

"No, James brought him up today."

"Boyfriend," Justin inquired, the question seemed innocent enough but for all I knew, it had a hidden meaning.

"Uh, no. He, my sister and I grew up together, so he's more like an over-protective brother. And besides, there's not a guy in this land-logged town that I _would _date," I replied with great sarcasm, which was a bit marred by my disgust.

"Oh," he said speechless.

"Evidently, Mr. Nosey, I scare a great many of them. To them, I'm eerie because I despise shopping and absolutely anything that's pink and fluffy, _and _I dress mostly in black." (it may not seem a big deal to you but in my town, any girl who dresses completely in black, hates shopping and despises anything pink and fluffy is considered VERY, VERY, WEIRD)

A laugh, "they think _you're_ weird?" 

"Oh yes, especially because of who I hang out with. Of course being so outspoken, it's almost a fault doesn't help. But, you know, most of the guys here, their most defining traits are their arrogance and ignorance to what they don't know/understand or anything else that's different."

"She sounds like Beth," I heard Duane whisper, thinking I didn't hear.

"I heard that" I said feigning anger, "but thanks for the compliment. I like Beth's out-spoken personality." They laughed as we walked through the high school's double doors.

"I almost forgot," Leland, said reaching into his pocket and bringing out a gold badge mounted on a black piece of leather and hanging from a black cord. "Here you go," he said putting the badge around my neck, "now you're officially a certified bounty hunter."

"Well, It's about time. Thanks Leland." I thanked him with complete sincerity.

"Well, I'm sure he looks forward to working with you," Justin said. Duane laughed at Justin's antics and the obvious double-meaning.

"Justin, I suggest you be quiet," I said, blushing, "and besides, I look forward to working with him."

"Ms. Rhulain, what are you doing?" said Mr. Land, "take that badge off now. You have no business wearing that." He walked towards us and I whirled around, eyes flashing, "Mrs. Rhulain--"

**Author: **Ohhh, bad idea on Mr. Land's part. Did I mention that my character has a really bad temper, especially when it comes to her principle and vice principle? Oh well, now ya know.


	7. The Man's Job

"Now wait a minute, back up! Where do you get off telling _me_ what to do? I am a certified bounty hunter, as well as over-aged and second time student in this school. I have a right to wear this badge, and if I am not mistaken you have _**NO**_ control over me because though I am enrolled in this school, I have already graduated once and thought enough of this accursed school to come back and take a few more classes. Now, if you have anything else to say, I suggest you say it now." He stared at me, mouth agape. As I looked around me, I saw Leland, Duane, and Justin trying not laugh; there were quite a few popular kids with similar expressions on their faces. For once during the time I spent at this school, Mr. Land was completely and utterly speechless.

"Mrs. Rhulain, what are you talking about? You're not a bounty hunter. That's a m—" He started.

My eyes turned gray, I drew myself up to my full height, which meant I towered at least three inches over him, " What, a 'man's job'? What in the name of Hades is that supposed to mean?

"Elyon, calm down," Leland said reaching for my arm.

"Sorry, Leland. I guess I kind of over-reacted."

"No, you had a right," he said turning to Mr. Land " Look bra, she's got a right to this badge. In fact, she is working with me in Hawaii."

"Since when?" said another flabbergasted student.

"Since today, around the middle of third block," I replied still steaming. 

"Yeah right, and who are you?"

"This is Leland Chapman, owner of the Kona branch of Da Kine Bail Bonds. These are his brothers Duane and Justin." They nodded at the astonished students and Leland came up behind me.

"We should get to class," he said.

"Elyon, I'--," Mr. Land started.

"Save your breath," I said walking away.

After that day, the Chapman family went back to their respective homes in Hawaii. While they waited a week for me to come, I was already buying my plane ticket and getting ready to board the plane. "We'll miss you," Nicole said.

"I'll visit--," I tried to reply.

"Only if your job allows it," my mother warned.

"Yes, I know mom," I said. Just then the desk called my plane.

"You better go, bye and love you," mom said.

"Love you too mom," I said back. I turned to leave after giving her and Nicole a hug. I waved and ran to the boarding gate.

Author: So now my character's off to the Big Island…what do _you _think will happen next? Someone comment please. Anything, really doesn't matter as long as I get some opinion on my story.


	8. The Arrival

'Free at last," I thought. All the time I had been getting ready to leave, mom was trying to convince me to stay. I slept during the four-hour flight until the pilot came on the speaker and told us we were landing in five minutes. I buckled the seat belt and braced myself, soon we were off the plane and I was on my cell phone calling Wesley, a man who does the paperwork for Leland. The conversation went something like this:

'Da Kine Bail Bonds, Wesley speaking,' a male voice said.

'Wesley it's Elyon, don't say my name, Leland doesn't know I'm coming.'

'Okay?' What'd you need?'

'Did you have the truck sent here?'

'Yes, it's in the first space as you walk out the doors.'

'Alright, thanks and see you in a few.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

I hung up the phone and raced outside, I had no luggage because I had it sent to my apartment already. I instantly saw the black Trail Blazer and thought of Fang. A lump formed in my throat, he had gotten out of the house the day after the Chapmans left. He basically ran away. 'Oh well, he's better off,' I thought. I drove to the apartment and saw a black and chrome crotch rocket in one of the parking spots.

Walking up the stairs, I went to the manager's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. I opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Elyon Rhulain, we spoke on the phone."

"Oh yes, I have something for you." With that, he pulled out an envelope and a set of keys. "These are for your apartment."

"And the envelop?"

"That's a letter from the guy who dropped off the crotch-rocket out front. The keys are in there too."

"Wow, I wonder who it was?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I just got here about thirty minutes ago."

"Well everything's there and ready to be unpacked."

"Thanks Mr. Grant. See ya, bra."

"Have a good stay, Ms. Rhulain." I waved as I walked to my apartment. When I was at the door I started to read the letter:

Author: The next chapter will contain the 'letter', so keep reading if you want to know what it says…but it also contains more of the story so don't skip the next chapter if chapter 9 is out yet.


	9. Thank You for Reviewing

**THANK YOU**

This is a 'thank you' for all that has reviewed (which is not many)

Grace O'Riley: I know that I already thanked you but anyways. Thank you again for reviewing and giving me a good one too. I am glad that you liked the story and I share your view on the strong heroines which is why I made Elyon in that light, the weak, wimpy little damsels annoy me because of their helplessness, but when put in a good story I can over look it. The story will be finished but I don't know what to write after I get to the end of what I already have.

ebonyrose: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and like the review. And glad you like the characters. Thank you again for reviewing and I hope you get to read this since you don't have an account on here.

Grazia D.: Thanks for the review and glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading and enjoying it…thank you again. I noticed that you reviewed twice and thanks for that one too.

**Author's Note:**

Special thanks to Grazia D. for being the first to review and for reviewing twice.

I noticed that all I have gotten for this story was good reviews and I have decided to continue with the story and try to continue it even after I get to the end of the original one. Thank you all for reviewing and keep reading.


	10. Author's Note: Apologies

**My Apologies:**

Sorry to all the people that read my stories, I haven't been able to get online for a while and actually type and upload any new chapters. I am working on the next two chapters to this story as I type this. Thank you for all your support and for reviewing. Well better get back to writing, if I'm going to get the next chapters out soon.

Thanks again,

Calciber


	11. The Letter

"Have a good stay, Ms. Rhulain." I waved as I walked to my apartment. When I was at the door I started to read the letter:

'Elyon,

I look forward to working with you. I hope you'll enjoy this though I must say, you'll have trouble finding out who bought it. It wasn't just me. Well got to go 'hunting'.

Aloha,

Leland Chapman'

I smiled as I refolded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. Then I slowly began to unpack, first the study, then the bedroom, bathroom and living room and kitchen. I also rearranged the furniture. Once done, I took a quick shower and blew my hair dry and braided it into a single plait at my back. I dressed in the usual black hip-hugger jeans, and black shirt that read Da Kine Bail Bonds, and a pair of black cowboy boots.

I walked out he door, putting on my sunglasses and got onto the 'bike'. I drove to the bounty hunter store to get a couple of items. Walking through the door, I immediately set to work. First to the gloves where I found a black, tight-fitting pair. I grabbed a leg-holster for a can of mace, a belt with a holder for handcuffs, a pair of silver-colored handcuffs and a bulletproof vest. "Will that be all," asked the cashier.

"No. I also need a container of high-concentrated mace."

"Why?" I flashed my badge. "I see, so whom do you work for?"

"Not for, with."

"Whatever." I paid for the mace and left. I had also grabbed a plain, black duffle bag. I put everything in it and walked outside. That was when I heard a 'cat-call'.

"Wonder who's ride this is," said a tall black guy.

"Don't know, but it's sweet," said another guy. There was several standing around the rocket.

"Excuse me," I said trying to get their attention. 'Screw this,' I thought. I pushed through the crowd and managed to get astride the rocket and put my sunglasses on. "Do you mind movin' bra," I said rudely. They stared at me but finally moved and I drove to the building.

Upon arrival I pushed the door open with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I took in the stunned looks on their faces, "I take it Wesley kept my little secret," I said smiling.

**Author: **Well the story is coming along nicely, well coming along at least. Any typos I firmly blame on Crookshanks and/or Minerva, depending on who was trying to sit on the keyboard at the time…their my calico kittens I have at home.


	12. The Surprise

**Flashback: **Upon arrival I pushed the door open with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I took in the stunned looks on their faces, "I take it Wesley kept my little secret," I said smiling.

Then went over and gave him a hug and thanked him.

"No problem sista," he replied hiding a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming today?" Leland's face was still a mirror of surprise but it seemed that he had recovered to some extent.

"Well, I figured that since _somebody_ I know can withhold information then so can I." A smirk flitted across my face and then was gone.

"Fair enough," he responded smiling broadly. Then came the series of greetings.

"Now back to business," Dog started in a formal voice. "Youngblood can ya give me the bio?"

"6ft, 3in., 215lbs."

"Alright, what's he in for," Dog said without taking his eyes off the information and picture on the dry-erase board. On the board was a picture of a black-haired, blue-eyed man.

"Dog," I said looking at the picture, "he's got a scar above his left eye."

"Thanks Elyon," he said, "Youngblood?"

"Auto theft in the second, domestic abuse in the second. He has about 12 counts of abuse in the second."

"Holy--."

"Leland," I warned, "there is more innocent ears around." I nodded towards Wesley's 2-year old niece.

"Got ya that time, didn't she Leland," Beth said laughing. After a few more minutes we all stood up.

"Duane Lee, can you get Talons some equipment," Dog asked.

"I'm covered bra," I said holding up my duffel bag.

"Alright then, let's suit up." I opened the bag and first pulled out the vest, belt and then the leg holster for the mace.

"Nice vest," Duane Lee said. All I did was nod. When it came to bounty hunting, I went quiet. I clipped everything into place then pulled out my cuffs, and gloves. I pulled on the tight-fitting black spandex gloves and then twirled the can of mace before putting it snuggly into its case. I then quickly put on my sunglasses and turned for the walkie when I found one hovering in front of my face. I snatched it out of the air and said, "Thanks bra."

"Alright Leland, you, Talons, and Beth will go in the black one. Tim, you, Duane Lee and I will go in the white one.

"Okay, Let's load up," I said taking Dog's usual 'line'. A smile greeted those words. "Who's driving?"

"I will," Beth said volunteering. We left, Youngblood in the lead.

"The plan is we'll go to Waikiki and walk the neighborhood where our source said he lives."

"10-4," Beth replied. When we got there, we split off into pairs, passing a mug shot around and asking neighbors.

Leland and I came upon a small rugged-looking trailer, and asked the guy if he had seen him, "No," he said a little too quickly.

We walked away and once out of ear-shot, I said stopping, "he's lyin' bra. Let's go ask one of the neighbors." We slowly backtracked, carefully avoiding the sight of the other man's house. "Guys come down to the big white trailer on the left side. It's the third one directly after where we parked the trucks."

"Did you find him," that was Dog and by his rapid breathing, it sounded like he was running.

"We think so, Leland's confirming it with the neighbor right now."

"We'll be there in a second," he replied into the walkie and then to Duane, "You go around to the back and Tim, you the right. I'll take the left. Talons, can you and Leland cover the front?"

"Yes, and the neighbor just confirmed that he _is _there in the house."

"Alright let's go," Leland said leaving the front. When we got there, he started yelling, (using a few words I don't care to mention), "Ely get your $$ out here now mother –fucker!"

"Look! We've got a warrant for your arrest! If you don't come out, we're comin' in!"

"Kick the – door in," Dog yelled on the walkie. I needed no second bidding, and immediately followed through with a strong kick near the doorknob, sending the door flying back and slamming into the wall. We ran in, catching sit of the guy, just as he ran into another room.

"Get down on the fucking, ground! Get down now, mother fucker!" Leland yelled his usual string of insults. We got him on the ground and were cuffing him, when Tim ran in yelling.

Author: Sorry for the 'strong language' but that's their character when they're bounty hunting. Also I don't know if Wesley really has a niece, I just made that up.


	13. The Arrest

Flashback: "Get down on the fucking, ground! Get down now, mother fucker!" Leland yelled his usual string of insults. We got him on the ground and were cuffing him, when Tim ran in yelling.

I tried my hardest not to laugh as I said, "Youngblood, he's already down. Hey, watch where you're going, I'm not the fugitive!" He had just stepped on my hand. "Alright, let's get him up." With Dog's help he was on his feet and walking out the door.

Me and a triumph Leland had just walked out the door, when a thin burning mist came into our faces. "Holy fucking shi–t!" I yelled trying to turn my head away. When my eyes cleared enough, I saw a guilty looking Duane Lee standing with a can of mace. The thing was, the nozzle was broke. "You know," I said coughing, "you're only supposed to use that on running or dangerous fugitives, not innocent bystanders." They laughed at the joke.

"Sorry," he said to Leland and I as he handed us each a bottle of water.

"First time getting maced," Leland asked.

"Yes, burns like Hell," I replied. We got into a car, just before Dog's usual fugitive pep talk started. We drove to the jail and I walked up to the speaker holding the fugitive's arm, and buzzed the office.

"Who is it?"

"Da Kine Bail Bonds with discharge of sureties."

"One minute." The doors opened and I walked through handing the man over to the guard.

"Thank you Ms.," he said as I let the door close.

"Job well done," said an approving voice. I turned smiling.

"Glad you approve."

A laugh, "let's go home," Leland said.

We walked to the car after another round of congratulations. I looked at him and gave him a tight hug, "thanks for the bike."

"So you like it?"

"Yes. Guys tend to make rather interesting faces when a girl rides something like that."

He smiled as we reached the car, exhausted. "No problem."

Author: This one was really short, but was pushed on time. I'll try to get another one out soon.


	14. The Voice

Flashback: "Yes. Guys tend to make rather interesting faces when a girl rides something like that."

He smiled as we reached the car, exhausted. "No problem."

A FEW DAYS LATER 

I walked into Da Kine, yawning and stretching, I hadn't slept well the night before, too excited. Today, I was going to get to meet Leland's sons Cobie and Dakota, I had known he had sons but had never actually seen them. But today, the Chapmans were loading up and going to the zoo, as soon as the girl came in. I spotted Lyssa, a perfect picture of exactly what a morning person, _didn't _look like. She saw me and waved me over, "I've got coffee and muffins."

"I think I'm in love," I said jokingly. She laughed, handing me a cup of black coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"You only like me because I've got your morning coffee," she said pouting, but she couldn't keep a straight face long and she started laughing.

I yawned again, "It's way too early to be awake." I adjusted my black tinted glasses. What can I say, I should have been a vampire in the mornings, and today, I _did not _have the patience for contacts. I was nearsighted.

"You're wearing glasses," Lyssa said shocked, "they make you look kinda professional."

"Thanks, I think," I replied. The door opened, a woman with shoulder-length black hair walked in.

"Call Beth and the guys," she said in a whisper. I nodded and went outside to talk on my cell.

"Dog, get your butt down here, Catty is here.

"WHAT! She wasn't supposed to come for another hour," he practically yelled in the phone.

"Well, she's here and if you don't get down here quick, me and Lyssa will arrest her for you. Come to think of it, I think Lyssa's already got her." I paused as I heard a voice yelling and some banging around.

"Elyon, get in here quick, she brought a surprise," Lyssa yelled from inside. More banging followed and a male voice, "who is 'Elyon'! Don't you be callin nobody sista, you're mine!"

Running quickly back toward the entrance I yelled into the phone, "Dog, get down here quick. We're in trouble, Catty brought someone with her; it sounds like he's trying to hurt Lyssa. I'm going in." I didn't wait for him to reply; instead I continued to run inside and made it to the lobby in no time. "HIT THE FLOOR NOW MOTHER FUCKER!!!!"


	15. The Fight

Flashback: Running quickly back toward the entrance I yelled into the phone, "Dog, get down here quick. We're in trouble, Catty brought someone with her; it sounds like he's trying to hurt Lyssa. I'm going in." I didn't wait for him to reply; instead I continued to run inside and made it to the lobby in no time. "HIT THE FLOOR NOW MOTHER FUCKER!!!!"

The man turned, his hand still tangled in Lyssa's hair, "so _you're _Elyon, and here I was suspecting a _man_," he sneered, lunging towards me. Something seemed to click inside me, and I through myself to the side and at the same time, aimed a kick at his face. I heard a crack and as I landed and realized I had broken nothing but his sunglasses.

_"I really should practice more," _I thought twisting away from him again. This time, I did a quick-stand and punched him in the stomach. I heard the _whoosh_ of air being pushed from his lungs and he collapsed to his knees. Then, rocking to his back, he kicked my legs out from underneath me and punched me in the jaw.

A string of curses, that could have put an angry Beth to shame, rushed through my lips. But instead of getting up and trying to get away, like some normal guy would do, he decided to try and punch me again. Not the greatest idea in the world though, I brought both knees up and slammed them into his back, causing him to fall forward. Then grabbing his right wrist and putting my left hand on his waist and right foot over his left, I flipped him and quickly got up and backed away.

Lyssa stood to the side, anger clear upon her face. Taking her as the easier target, he lunged and caught her around the waist. Instead of struggling, she decided to SING…or rather elbowed in the stomach, stepped on his foot, snapped her head back and broke his nose (somehow avoiding the blood flow) and kneed him in the groin, all at the same time. At that time, the doors (front, and back) slammed open and in rushed Leland, Beth, Duane Lee, Dog, and Youngblood.

Lyssa and I held Beth back as she tried to get her hands on the now badly beaten (thanks to Dog, the other guys, and Lyssa and I) man. After Leland and Dog got done screaming at him and lecturing him and shoving their elbows in his face, they hoisted him to his feet, "what the HELL do you think you're doing, hitting girls," Dog yelled in his face. Duane Lee took Catty and booked her, and would return a few minutes later.

Leland turned to me…..

Author: Sorry so short but I'm trying to write another story. Hope you liked this one. We review please my loyal fans, or flamers….what ever you are….grins mischievously


	16. READ THIS: IMPORTANT INFO

Sorry readers but I decided to change the genre of this story. The whole "romance" angle just wasn't cutting it. I did update the story, some of the chapters had been deleted somehow so re-read from Chapter 8 ("The Arrival") to Chapter 15 (" The Fight"). There are some new chapters so just re-read and it'll fill in some of the holes. Also, sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's the end of my senior year and EVERYTHING is kinda hectic right now.

Now I've decided on a crime angle. Maybe Elyon will save the day or something. I don't really know. If you guys have any ideas let me know. I'm running out quickly.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for being so patient with me.

V-V Shade V-V

Aka: Calciber


	17. The Forgiving

**Flashback:** Lyssa and I held Beth back as she tried to get her hands on the now badly beaten (thanks to Dog, the other guys, and Lyssa and I) man. After Leland and Dog got done screaming at him and lecturing him and shoving their elbows in his face, they hoisted him to his feet, "what the HELL do you think you're doing, hitting girls," Dog yelled in his face. Duane Lee took Catty and booked her, and would return a few minutes later.

Leland turned to me…

**Story Start:**

"You all right Tal," he asked.

"Yeah," I said touching my hand to an already bruising jaw, "I've gotta train some more." He looked at me quizzically. I turned to Lyssa, "you game," she nodded and I turned to Beth who was still breathing hard and looking murderously at the man, "Beth, can me and Lyssa have the rest of the day off?" It was probably bold of me to ask while Beth was in her current mood.

She turned to look at me, "wait til Duane Lee gets back and then we'll go book and charge this fucker and then we can _all_ go train." I nodded readily and decided that I would ride when we went to take him to the jail. Dog looked at me suddenly and jerked his head in the direction of the back room.

I followed him, "what is it Dog?"

"do you want to charge that guy because Lyssa doesn't. Catty just admitted to Duane that she put him up to attacking you and her." I stared at him and then thought.

After a bit I turned back to Dog, "no I won't press charges but I think we should still bring him to the jail house…just to scare him." Dog nodded in agreement.

Together we walked back into the lobby and surveyed the damage. There was a broken table and a couple of the recliners had been toppled over. Thankfully there wasn't too much property damage to the office. I looked disdainfully at the battered man, "you don't know how lucky you are right now. Let's go." I turned from him, barely resisting the urge to smile and walked out to the SUVs waiting in the parking lot. Instead of climbing in the back, I sat in the driver's seat and waited for Dog and Leland to climb in the back. I had a feeling I would be listening to one of Dog's famous speeches, I had no idea what I would hear.

A few minutes later, they did just that, the man struggling slightly and babbling, "I swear, Catty put me up to it. I didn't mean anything. I wasn't gonna hurt'em bad. Was just gonna scare'em a bit. I promise Dog, I wasn't gonna kill'em or nothing like that. Please don't take me to jail!"

I turned around in my seat smirking slightly, "you should've thought of that before you attacked me and Lyssa." I turned back around and started the vehicle. I could vaguely hear Dog and Leland talking to the man in severe tones. "The next time some felon tries to put you on a hit, you tell them no. You're what, twenty-five? You have your whole life ahead of you, don't screw up."

I could almost see the man shaking his head, "I know Dog. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't, that's why you did it. You don't EVER hit a woman bra. There's NEVER a good reason. Let me ask you this, would you ever hit your momma?"

The man shook his head forcefully. "No sir, mom would bend me over her knee."

I glanced up at their reflection in the rear-view mirror, "as she should. I imagine she wouldn't think too kindly of you trying to hurt me and Lyssa either, now would she?" I could see his face pale and his eyes shift downwards.

"No mam. She's probably rolling in her grave." I smiled sadly at his refection as we pulled around back. I turned the car off and got out, not bothering to shut the door or grab my driver's license. "Please Dog…" His voice trailed off as Leland came around to the driver's side of the vehicle.

He stood there with his arms crossed and looked at me expectantly, "well, what do you want to do with him?"

"Cut him loose Leland." The man looked at me sharply. I smiled at him, "I'm sorry for your mother's death and sorry for what you've done with your life so far. If I EVER hear of you committing another crime, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, put you in jail and then bail you out. Just so I can take your ass down and throw you back in. Do you understand me?"

He nodded shocked at my words. "Yes miss. I promise, you'll get no more trouble out of me." I nodded at Leland and he uncuffed him.

"Now," I said, "Do we need to take you anywhere?"

"Would you mind taking me back to the office? My car's out front." I nodded and we loaded up into the vehicle.

**Author:** Well all, if you've noticed, I've not really updated in about two years. I started college and things just kinda got away from me. I've been meaning to post this one for a while but kept forgetting about it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so happy reading. SORRY MY LOYAL READERS! I promise to have another chapter out by the end of the week. Now I know some of you have put this on alert and I'd really appreciate it if you would review this chapter and let know you are still reading. Thanks a ton!


	18. The Smacking

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is more of a _pre_-note. But I just wanted to thank all of you that are reading my story. This chapter goes out to the following:

_Enigma493:_ Awww, thanks. Well this is the second chapter I've put out today, so I did write more.

_Bluevamp:_ I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about? But thanks for asking me not to change it. XD

_SPNAngel16:_ Miss Congeniality had some good points in it. That, paired with my own marital arts knowledge makes the fight scenes so much easier. Glad you liked it.

_Mrmistoffelees:_ thanks so much for your review. Means a lot. Your name is so hard to type…idk why. But it was. XD

_ Red Rose Cat:_ Thanks so much for the review. You've not waited long for a new

_ Mateos:_ Your review was the one that made me want to start writing on this story again. Thanks for the apparent _push_ in whatever direction I needed to go in to get writing again.

Believe me you guys, those that review, you are the ones I write for. Your encouragement, or even those of you that put me down, are my inspiration and what keep me writing. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Now that I'm back on campus, with awesome internet, and I have my schedule and stuff straightened out, I'll try to update more often. I'm taking a Creative Writing class this semester, so hopefully it'll get my juices flowing.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback: **"Now," I said, "Do we need to take you anywhere?"

"Would you mind taking me back to the office? My car's out front." I nodded and we loaded up into the vehicle.

**Story Start**

We drove down the streets of Hawaii. The thirty-something year old hadn't said much the entire ride. Truth be told, I was kind of worried about him. He seemed a bit depressed and I _knew_ he was angry. I sighed and turned my gaze away from him and looked at the back of Dog's head. He was driving now, due to my injuries. I couldn't help but snort at that. Leland leaned around the man to give me a confused look. "Something funny," he asked.

I grinned to myself and shrugged my shoulders, once again turning to the man sitting between us. I took in his attire, ragged jeans, a black t-shirt; thinking back to the way he fought, I could see him passing off as a bouncer or security guard. The more I thought about it, the more curious I became, until finally, I just decided to ask. "Brother, you got a job?" I winced slightly, to myself, "_I probably could've worded that better_."

He only looked at me, the anger gone and a wistful look appeared in his eyes, "I used to," he answered simply.

"_Ah, what the hell…_" I nudged him a bit, until he looked at me. "Come on Fido, out with it."

He laughed. "You know Ms. Rhu-."

"Call me Talon, or Tal." He looked like he was about to argue…least til I looked at him warningly.

"You know Tally," I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "I kinda like you. You've got spirit. Not to mention, you pack one hell of a punch." We both grinned at that and I could hear Dog chuckling up front.

"He's right you know, _Tally_. You did good today. You didn't just run off like some scared little kid." He must've seen me glaring in the rearview mirror because after a brief pause he started laughing…_loudly_. Pretty soon the entire car joined in…except me of course. Right now I was glaring razor-sharp daggers at the back of Dog's head, then turned my lethal gaze on Leland, who almost immediately looked away but continued to laugh.

"You..you…_MEN_," I stressed the last word, making it sound like an insult. They actually stopped laughing long enough to look at me. I flipped them the bird and opened the car door, walking into the office and slamming the door.

Beth looked up from the contents of her purse, which she had apparently spilled out onto the counter. "Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I laughed at the statement and proceeded to smack all three of the guys that walked through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR," they all exclaimed.

"General principle," I said off-handedly. I looked back the man, "so you were saying?"

He gave me a confused look, and then the light bulb seemed to come on. "Ohhh," he said, "mind if I sit down?" I nodded and gestured to one of the recliners, in which he sat down. "Well, a few years back…

**Author's Note:** *grin* Okay, so, as I promised, another chapter. Aren't you guys/gals proud? Well, I bloody am. I have actually kinda started getting back into updating my stories. I think I've added atleast one chapter to all of them, so yes, I'm rather proud of myself. If you're a Twilight fan, you should go check out my new Twilight fanfic. It's only got one chapter so far, but my readers get to choose what happens, call my gift to you.


	19. The Bouncer

**Author's Note: **Hello all. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy with school and then I was out for the summer and we only have dial-up where I live...and only one computer with internet. So hopefully, now that I'm back at the dorm, I'll be able to write and publish more. The other unfortuate thing is thus: I've completely forgotten the angle that I was going with when I wrote this chapter. I'm hoping I will remember it soon. If any one has any ideas, let me know. Also, If you wrote me an email and I didn't reply, that's because I didn't get it. I guess they updated stuff or something, but whatever the reason, I don't have any emails in my inbox anymore. Feel free to email me again.

**Thanks To All Who Reviewed On The Last Chapter:** _(I can't remembered if I sent you guys a thanks or not)_

_mateos: _Yes, when I wrote that chapter, I was had that exact scene in mind. I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

_dangerwoman19: _Here is the latest chapter...I think I've had it written for a while but forgot to publish it. :D

* * *

**Flashback: **He gave me a confused look, and then the light bulb seemed to come on. "Ohhh," he said, "mind if I sit down?" I nodded and gestured to one of the recliners, in which he sat down. "Well, a few years back…

* * *

**Story Start**

"Well, a few years back I used to work as a bouncer at a club. Wasn't a real ritzy place, just some place for the youngsters to hang out and a way for the ol'neighborhood to keep'em off the streets." He paused, looking at each one of us. I nodded and he continued, "I started noticing that some of the kids were leaving looking a bit more ragged than what they came in. I didn't put much stock in it, least not at first. I mean," here he paused to run his hand over his face and through his dark, curly hair, "they were kids. This was a big club and there were more bouncers than me. It wasn't anything for me not to catch a fight happening and one of the others to." He sighed and looked down at his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. He looked at me and I smiled, nodding at him to continue. When he didn't, I decided to ask a question, "you know kid, we don't even know what your name is."

That seemed to pull him out of the darkness, for he threw back his head and let out a deep, rumbling laugh. "Guess you're right. I haven't exactly shown good manners since we met." I laughed with him, least once I got over the initial shock of his loud laugh. He held out his hand, "the name's Bilfrey, Owen Bilfrey."

I shook his hand, as did everyone else in the room. Dog looked at him, a hardened expression on his face, not one I'd seen before. "What happened Brother Owen?" Someone in the room snorted and Dog cast a warning glare around the room. "What happened to the kids?" I kind of felt like I was a little kid again, listening to my mother read my sister and I the Narnia books. I felt like I should be sitting back in our livingroom, on our old carpet. Possibly with a cat in my lap, listening as she wove the tales of Narnia and the adventures of the Pevensies.

The grin on his face slowly faded away, replaced by a haunted look as he continued his story, "one night, a kid came in. He was a regular here, saw him coming and going through my door for years. His name was Leon Xeon," he paused, chuckling darkly, "his parents thought it'd be funny if his names rhymed. Well that night he came in, he waved at me, smiled like he always did. He didn't come back out until the ambulance got there, then he came out in a body-bag."

A strangled sob came out, his shoulders shaking for a second before he looked up at me. I put a hand to my face and pulled it back, saw something glistening on my hand, that's when I realized I was crying too. I looked around the room and saw that Beth and Lyssa both were teary-eyed. The guys all had hard, I-wanna-kill-something looks on their faces. I leaned over and whispered, "can you continue Owen? You don't have—"

Before I could finish the sentence, Owen had gotten up and threw the box of Kleenexes across the room, where they crashed against the wall. "HE WAS ONLY 23," he roared before sitting heavily back onto recliner, "he had an eight year old sister that adored him. You shoulda saw her crying at his funeral," he looked at me again, "His family invited me, you know." I only shook my head, "They said Leon had often spoke of me…." His voiced trailed off as he hid his head in his hands.

"What happened to him Owen? What happened to Leon?" I looked around, searching for the voice. It was Lyssa, her face had gone white and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"What's wrong Baby Lyssa," I asked. Then, as I glanced around the room again, I began to notice the looks on everyone's faces. All the guys still looked like they wanted to kill something, but I could see sympathy in their eyes. Beth was in process of getting out of the recliner she'd been sitting in, she had a pained look on her face. Then I noticed something else, everyone was looking at Lyssa. I asked her again, "what's wr—"

My words were cut off as a sob seemed to rip itself from Lyssa's throat, just as Beth wrapped her arms around her and said, "oh god, I'm so sorry Lyssa. I'm so sorry.." Beth went on to apologize, as everyone seemed to gravitate to her. Through this entire thing, I was sitting rooted to the spot, there was only one explanation for Lyssa's reaction…..

**Author's Note: **DAMN, am I on a roll today! I've wrote two chapters and posted two. How ARE you guys gonna keep up. XD I'm back on the writing game…so bloody happy. XD


	20. The Story

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. College has been one hell of a ride. The last time I wrote, I knew exactly where this story was going and now, I'm not so sure. I do not plan to stop writing on this, not until I think it has reached a close, and there is nothing else for me to write. These long absences are only that, just an absence. I thank all of you that have kept up with this story, it means so much. Now, I suppose, you would like to read on. I can make no promises about this chapter…but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: **My words were cut off as a sob seemed to rip itself from Lyssa's throat, just as Beth wrapped her arms around her and said, "oh god, I'm so sorry Lyssa. I'm so sorry.." Beth went on to apologize, as everyone seemed to gravitate to her. Through this entire thing, I was sitting rooted to the spot, there was only one explanation for Lyssa's reaction…..

* * *

**Story Start**

With a somber face I turned to her, "how'd you know him, Lyssa?" She seemed to not have heard me, the obvious grief written on her face by the tears streaming from her eyes. I walked into the small kitchenette to make a pot of coffee, "_No tea for a Chapman_," I thought to myself. I sighed and leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee to brew. As the small red light at the base of the coffeepot flickered on, signaling the completion, I realized Lyssa's sobs had quieted and it seemed she was apologizing for her reaction. Quickly, I grabbed enough mugs for all of us, the sugar and dry creamer, and the coffee, now placed in a thermos, and placed them on the top of a SWAT team shield that leaned against the wall and walked into the other room.

Lyssa looked up, the torrent of tears had streaked her makeup and her eyes were swollen and blood-shot but she smiled weakly as she caught my eye. "I'm alright now Elyon," she said, answering the unspoken question that floated through the eyes of all of those in the room. "It was just a shock, to hear what happened to Leo," her voice quavered, but she did not burst into tears as before. Beth laid a motherly hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Are you sure you're okay," I asked. She only nodded. "I seem to be the only one," I was interrupted by a grunt of disapproval from Owen, "sorry. _We_," I gestured to Owen and myself, "seem to the only _ones_ who don't know how you know this Leon Xeon. Care to tell us your story?"

Lyssa sighed and, just as I thought she would say no, she began, "I knew him back in high school. We were really good friends at one point, but then, after graduation, he started to change. He became withdrawn, but only when he was around me. I caught him once, laughing and joking with some of his friends. _His_ friends, not mine. I asked him what was wrong and he only said that he'd outgrown me. I truly cared for him, trusted him with my secrets and fears, what he said crushed me. He was like a brother to me, not that I don't already have enough," she smiled slightly, waving her arm to encompass all the Chapman brothers. Then, a few years later I happened by him in the store. He looked just the same as before graduation; even hugged me when he realized who I was. Then, out of the blue, he apologized, said he had been going through a lot at the time and didn't want to drag me into it." At this point she paused, taking a sip of the coffee, added more creamer and then sipped again. When she seemed happy with the taste, she gulped it down and continued as Duane Lee refilled her mug, "After that, we were inseparable once more. Leo helped us on a few bonds once, getting us some information we might not have gotten otherwise. Then, over the course of a week, I noticed he'd started looking more and more haggard. Like he was staying out late and something appeared to be stressing him. I tried to confront him about it, but he just brushed it off.

_Flashback: _**_Lyssa's POV_**

_ "Leo what's wrong," I asked insistently._

_ "Nothing darlin'. Just tired," he replied, waving his hand about dismissively and returning to the paperwork on the desk in front of him._

_ I growled, "don't lie to me Leon DeaVonie Xeon!" My voice was low, and demanding. I _**_knew_**_ something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. Just like last time. "Don't tell me 'nothing'. You come into work, looking as though you haven't slept in days…WEEKS, even. I've seen you stumble about when you think no one's looking. So, DON'T. TELL. ME. 'NOTHING'." My voice had rose in both pitch and volume and I was thankful Dad, Beth and my brothers were all out on a hunt, for once, leaving me to the office._

_ "Fine. I won't tell you 'nothing'. _**_I'm. Fine._**_" He seemed to stress each syllable, stretching out each word to make his point. "Can't you just leave it alone sweet pea?"_

_ Though the question was rhetorical, I answered anyways, "NO, no I can't!" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and counting backwards from ten before I continuing. "I can't leave it alone. I care for you Leo. As I always have. You're my brother and I'm worried about you. I don't want whatever happened last time to happen again. You mean too much to me," I paused, "to all of us here."_

_ He appeared shocked at the news and open and closed his mouth several times before continuing, "look darlin', I'd tell ya if something was wrong. Alright?"_

_ I looked at him warily but let it go. I knew in my heart that something was wrong, something bad. It felt like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good._

_End flashback: _**_Elyon's POV_**

"A month later, he was dead and I was going to his funeral," Lyssa finished. She sunk down into a recliner, exhausted both emotionally and mentally.

I, on the other hand, had a mind whirling with thoughts and questions. Most of which, I knew were trivial and need not be asked. The others I was not so sure but I held off, knowing Lyssa would likely break down if I pried. So instead, I walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sorry Lyssa, for your loss of Leon. Thank you for filling us in." With that, I walked back over to my previous spot and began to think. I felt like I needed to do something, _anything_, to help Lyssa's, and Owen's, grief. I looked back at Lyssa and Owen, "did they find out what killed him?"

They both looked at me. I could tell by the looks on their faces that something was up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes I know, another one. But I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm kind of grasping at straws…trying to remember where I was going with the story.

*to self* I guess I should really start making outlines.

*other, slightly whinier, self* But it's no fun that way…I want to 'wing it'.

*Gibbs-slaps whiney side* Shut up…it's for the readers

*whiney self mutters incoherently*


	21. My Apoligies

Hello my faithful readers,

I am really sorry to say but until I come up with something for this story, I am discontinuing it. I'm really beginning to think I've drug it out long enough. I can't seem to find anything to write about anymore and I've completely lost sight of where I was going with it.

I'm sorry to those of you that were wondering what was going to happen. I might do a quick, "cop-out" ending or epilogue or something. I would much rather leave it the way it is than do that. So, if _anyone _has any ideas about what I could do, private message me and I'll see what I can do. I'm just really lost with it right now.

Thanks to those of you that have alerted, favorited, and reviewed. It all means a lot to me. I am working on another story right now, but I'm not far into it. This one will not be of the LOTR, or Dog the Bounty Hunter sides. I think I've thought enough on those and that's why the stories have dead-ended. Keep an eye out for more stories, or updates.

Thank you,

Heather


End file.
